


Heero and Duo Do Dinner

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-18
Updated: 2000-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Heero and Duo's turn to fix dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heero and Duo Do Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Painfully old fic, reposted for the sake of archiving it. Original author notes below; some bits may be redacted for the sake of the author's dignity.
> 
> \---
> 
> Okay, so Cutter posted a challenge earlier today, and I decided to take it up. This is pointless, stupid, and was written in the space of twenty minutes while my D&amp;D group wrangled over religion, so don't expect much, okay? Warnings: Fluff. Written under the influence of weird friends. Refers to an actual cooking experience of my own. Oh yeah, majorly OOC! Not my characters, don't sue, but the couscous name is *mine*.

Trowa stared at the plate, eye narrowed slightly in suspicion. "...What is it?"

Heero shrugged. "It's a specialty of Duo's that he was teaching me how to cook."

Quatre nudged the reddish mass cautiously. "What did you say he called it?"

"I think he muttered something about couscous," Wufei volunteered.

"Never seen couscous that looked like this before," Quatre mumbled.

Wufei nodded. "Did you... follow the recipe?"

Before Heero could answer, Duo bounded out of the kitchen and seated himself. "Hey, guys, why aren't you eating?" he demanded, leveling a curious--but determined--stare on them. Seeing the wary expressions on their faces, he sighed in exasperation. "You know, if it weren't for me, you'd never experiment with anything."

He glared at them until, as one, they lifted their forks, taking a bite of the unusual couscous.

The reaction that took place before Duo's *extremely* amused eyes was--varied.

Wufei choked, his eyes watering and his face turning red as he grappled for his water glass.

Quatre swore softly, fluently, and with feeling. He *also* went for his water glass.

Trowa took another bite, as silently as he ever did anything.

Heero grimaced. "Dammit, why do I always have to overdo everything?" he asked, glaring at his plate and the offending couscous.

"Kisama!" Wufei sputtered, abandoning his now empty glass and going straight for the pitcher of water in the middle of the dinner table. "You're trying to kill us!"

Quatre slapped Wufei's hands away, initiating the mutual struggle for relief. "Heero, what did you *do* to it?!"

Duo took an experimental bite of the concoction. He made a slight face. "Anou... Heero... how much cayenne did you add?"

Heero shrugged. "I... added a little more than you said to... I didn't want the recipe to fail because of insufficient resources."

Duo hid his grin and continued. "And what else did you add?"

"Um... jalapeno peppers?"

"And?"

"... I think the label said... habaneros?"

Duo sighed, giving into his grin. "Well, it certainly adds a new dimension to my Couscous of Fiery Red Death..."

Trowa held out his plate. "May I have some more, please?" On an afterthought, he added, "And can I have the recipe, too?"

Wufei cursed at a vicious tug on his hair, and then laughed in disbelief. "I can't believe he asked for more," he commented to Quatre, casually elbowing the blond in the gut.

Quatre, who had missed the comment during the scuffle, kicked Wufei in the shin and gasped, "Trowa said WHAT?!"

Heero wordlessly dumped the mostly untouched portion of Quatre's couscous onto Trowa's plate.

Duo grinned. "I'll write it out for you later," he promised.


End file.
